Don't get mad – Get even
by hagnes
Summary: Lee has self-esteem issues and is not sure what is going on. Gaara makes his point by attempting to tease Lee into action. Gaa/Lee. M for a reason.


**A/N: **The truth is this story was a pain in the ass to bear. I don't know how people can write stories with these characters! I don't even know how I managed to write this one. It was extremely difficult to think of a situation to KEEP them in character _AND_ make them DO something... well... for the fans?

.

Thank you for beta readig: **sweet-and-simple**

I really appreciated your quick and precise work!

.

Story is simple:

Gaara is in Konoha on friendship visit and asks Lee for a fight. When Lee is made to withdraw the Kazekage is not being happy...

I haven't decided yet if this is going to be a one chapter shot or not. Waiting for the wind of inspiration to hit me. If anyone has suggestions to offer, it may hit sooner.

.

Warning: rape - be warned

.

.

**Don't get mad – Get even**

**.  
**

He was training like mad, his face lit up in a silly smile at the image of the upcoming encounter. It was an indescribable feeling that the very person he considered a rival – and now a kage nonetheless – acknowledged him.

Gaara was in Konoha on friendship visit and Lee had been assigned as one of his bodyguards. It came as unexpected when, during dinner the night before, Gaara asked Lee for a friendly match for old time's sake, as well as to see how Lee had done in improving since their first fight. Naruto had been a very joyous drunk, as always, and approved instantly with a happy slap on Lee's shoulder.

Also, Lee had been happy. He had been waiting for this kind of challenge for a long time. He was really looking forward to this one.

Cheeks flushed, eyes as bright as his mood, he went on with his training restlessly.

His senses, that had sharpened thanks to his intense training over the last few years, he picked up the presence of another person just in time to block the wicked kunais thrown at him.

His white teeth almost blinded the other young man as Lee pulled out the razor sharp weapons wedged deep into the ground and handed them back to his friend and fellow ninja.

"Neji! It's rare for you to come and train with me."

Neji's expression was serious as he sized him up from head to toe.

"You are not going to fight him, Lee."

Lee's jaw dropped.

"Huhh?"

"What were you thinking by accepting his proposal?"

The dismay in Neji's tone instantly filled Lee with the urge to defend himself, although he clearly did not have any reason to do so.

"What are you talking about? Gaara asked me himself in front of everyone!"

"He must have been joking or drunk to come up with something like this."

Lee felt heat rise in him, reddening his neck and ears.

How did Neji dare say this? Even though they were friends, he had no right to claim such things!

"He's Gaara, for god's sake! He never jokes or gets drunk! You know that very well!"

Lee did not even bother to hide the hurt in his voice. After the words left his mouth, though, he thought he sounded pretty childish.

"He's _not _Gaara. He's the _Kazekage_. He's a guest of Konoha. Are you a complete fool? What do you think will happen to Konoha's reputation if he beats you on home ground? Did you ever bother to think about that?"

Lee straightened his back.

"Did you ever consider that I could beat him?"

Neji sighed in open frustration.

"That would be even worse! You do not really want to defeat a _kage _during his friendship visit! Think of your status – or rather lack of it. He's a leader. He's like royalty. You're just..."

Lee felt himself gaping and his guts twisting in pain as it sank in. Neji did not wait for an answer, just shook his head and turned to leave, last words thrown back over his left shoulder.

"The sooner you tell him, the better. It will be less awkward for us all."

…

Lee was tossing and turning restlessly in his bed that night.

Gaara had sounded so sincere. He always did. He was one of the few people Lee could call honest.

Lee knew he had a naïve and too trusting nature. It was just him to believe in people, that hard work always paid off, and that the world was basically a nice place. He had a hard time figuring things he did not understand. Like people telling lies or hurting others just for their pleasure… or people smiling at you and pretending to like you, when in the next moment, you can hear them laughing and making jokes about you.

Your clothes.

Your appearance.

Your overextended enthusiasm.

Lee closed his eyes at the aching memories that sometimes hunted him when he could not sleep. He was not at school anymore. And Gaara was different. He was like Naruto. Honest. Even if most of the time he had been too painfully honest.

But… maybe Neji was right.

No. Neji was _always_ right.

Lee groaned in frustration.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would have to call off their fight.

….

He could tell why others cast curious glances his way.

He must have appeared as battered as he felt. It was always like this. He could not help his face betraying his feelings. If he was down, there was no way hiding he was being down. The bright smile would not come, he could not fake it. It did not help that he hardy had a wink of sleep the previous night.

Now that lunchtime drew closer and he was assigned beside Ga.. the _Kazekage_ again, his exhausted brain tried to phrase the proper way to excuse himself from the fight.

The dining hall grew silent as the kages entered and Lee found his heart throb in his throat as they neared their seats – and neared him. He took in the Kazekage's graceful walk, his mighty aura and the way people were looking at him.

With respect - some fear. And much hope that this great man will remain a friend of the leaf and never turn into an enemy.

Lee's heart sank to his stomach.

How could he have ever considered himself as an equal to him? Neji was right. Lee was a commoner.

Not worthy.

Not significant.

His feelings or self-esteem were not anywhere as important as the peace in Konoha; the peace between leaf and sand. But… he still could not help feeling disappointed and cheated by life itself.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that it came as a surprise as the Kazekage stopped before him on his way to bow his head shortly as a greeting. Lee's heart was in his throat again. Before yesterday and Neji, he would have looked up proudly into that solid gaze, nodding back just as shortly. Now, he felt his eyes widen and his mouth open and close a few times in silent gaping without getting out the carefully planned words.

The Kazekage lifted the skin that could have been his eyebrows in a silent question. No, Lee could not bring himself to say it just yet. Instead he bowed his upper body formally, his hands neatly, politely on his knees, his cheeks flushing red.

He did not rise until he could hear the steps growing distant.

_Just until tonight._

He still wanted to hang on to that now fake feeling, even if just for a bit more. That Gaara wanted to fight him. That they could measure up their strength again. That Lee could show him what he had learnt during the time they had been apart. And he wanted to see what surprises the other had for him. He wanted to see how he could handle the other and then counterattack…but that would remain only a dream.

Tonight he was going to the Kazekage and apologize for… for what?

He himself did not know.

….

Before he bowed his head in shame he could see the green eyes turn cold. Lee's cheeks must have heated just as hard. The silence hung heavy in the air and Lee wished the cheerful sounds of the busy village would reach inside so he could concentrate on anything else but his growing discomfort. He has not felt this terribly self-conscious for a long time.

"Why?"

When he lifted his head at the question he found the other in a position he remembered so well from the past. Non-caring, but straight pose, arms crossed before his chest. His head was turned to the side, not looking at Lee. It seemed as he was staring out of a window. Only that his tent did not have any windows for security reasons. The space was illuminated only by a couple of candles; the only way in and out the door Lee had come in.

Now he itched to be on the other side of that door.

"Because you are here to strengthen the alliance between the villages and fighting would…"

He bit off the end of the sentence, relieved to have this awkward encounter behind him as the Kazekage turned to the door. Lee followed him silently, the only sound escaping him a barely audible sigh.

He almost walked into the other when the Kazekage halted suddenly. His head turned to the side, giving Lee only his profile as he spoke.

"Take off your shirt."

….

….

"Take off your shirt."

Feeling dumbfounded, Lee turned an innocent eye on him. The Kazekage was turning to face him now, standing tall, a solid presence between him and the door.

"Do you want to _offend _me by refusing my wish?"

Lee knew he was cornered. He fidgeted a bit, struggling with himself on what to do, as he had no idea what the Kazekage wanted with his shirt or him shirtless. It was not that he was shy; it was just the opposite lately as his body filled out rather nicely from all the training. He found that request still a bit weird, though.

At last, he pulled the piece of cloth over his head and held it out to the other reluctantly.

When the punch hit him his head lolled to the side. He was taken so much by surprise that he staggered a few steps. Not finding his balance was a good excuse to coming to a stop while showing his back to the other. This way he could rub his abused cheek and the hurt in his eyes could be hidden. It was unmanly anyway and a sign of weakness.

And he was _not_ weak.

"That was… unnecessary."

As his mind was racing how to clarify his point more precisely, strong hands descended on his shoulders and he was spun around to face Gaara's fury.

"That was exactly my repeated challenge for our fight."

Why did Gaara… the Kazekage not understand?

"I already explained it to you. It is not meant to be. Maybe it would have been possible before you…"

Lee thought better of finishing the thought. He was in a miserable and awkward enough situation as it was. He knew the other was not dumb. He must have known what Lee was talking about.

Lee took a deep breath and looked into those infuriated eyes.

"We can't."

To his credit, he managed to say it with a calmness he was far from feeling.

Now the other punched him for real and Lee flew across the tent, some of the candles flickering from the speed.

On his back, did not get up, just felt the corner of his mouth with his tongue and tasted blood. The Kazekage could surely hand a hard punch. He wanted to punch back so badly. Not for revenge or because of anger. He just wanted to show that he could still pack just as powerful a blow.

He decided to lie there instead, although adrenaline rushed through his blood like a drug. Above him, the tense face of the Kazekage appeared. Sand slowly, dangerously swirled around his frame.

"Are you saying you are not fighting back, even if I rip you apart?"

Lee swallowed audibly.

He clearly did not realize the Kazekage would be so angry about his withdrawal. And he did not want to be ripped apart, either.

He just continued to stare up into the now furious swirl of fine, dusty sand - glittering, when caught by the rays of candlelight. The other sank to his knees beside him and Lee's left cheek was burning up after he got backhanded hardly. His eyes went round.

A slap? That was new. He was used to fists.

"Uhh…"

That was all he managed in surprise. The glittering sand slowly scattered his body. The Kazekage was watching him, expressionless. The sand kept on falling. Even finer and softer than snowflakes. Lee turned his head from those eyes.

"I should go now…"

As he tried to get up, though, his body could not really move. It felt like he was bound to place by thousand little restrains. That was a sneaky technique – Lee had to admit – clever.

Although he would have loved to learn more of the new skills the other had to offer, he was also starting to freak out to some extent.

"Kazekage…"

He got another slap.

"_Kazekage_?"

Lee could not interpret that tone well at that moment. He got it a bit harder this time and the ringing in his ears had to cease before it was possible to analyze anything.

Was it disappointment? Frustration maybe?

"Because you are the Kazekage and I am just… I am only…"

He knew he stuttered again unappealingly and that Gaara would sense his faint-heartedness and insecurity.

Lee felt silly for actually revealing what he thought about the situation, but by now, he really wanted out. The other seemed offended – in a very bad way – and he himself was getting the cold feet as a finger was tracing along his cheek, the path of the caress followed by the intense stare of frightening green eyes.

The eyes he had always thought resembled Leaf's color. Sometimes, he even secretly joked to himself that Gaara's eyes were like an oasis in the desert. And, suddenly, all that green was too close to his comfort, invading his personal space.

He felt hot breath on his lips as Gaara whispered to him.

"Someone who feels worthless… is worthless."

Lee went still, stunned by the words.

_Worthless?_

He had never _thought_ of himself like that.

But did he _feel_ worthless?

That was something he would rather think about alone at home – curled up in a warm blanket, safe, a great distance away from the present happenings and this very frightening Kazekage getting physically way too close.

Fingers fastened around his neck and Gaara's mouth came down fast, hard, and punishing. Lee felt fingers tighten in his hair as he tried to move his head away from the unexpected contact. His neck was gripped harder and he opened his mouth in protest, only to be invaded by hot breath and a hot, damp tongue.

He felt the first waves of panic wash over him. It was hard to come to terms with what was going on. To try and remain in control of his nerves, he attempted to analyze this new experience. How that piece of flesh belonging to another one – a male – explored him. It would not have been so bad, even interesting, if he had not been choked in the process.

It had always been acceptable not to have anybody to touch him this way. It was safe. He would not have survived it if somebody he had gotten to care for had made fun of him in the end.

And that was bound to happen, for sure. He realized it after accepting the fact that his first love would never want him. She preferred a missing-nin over Lee's devotion. And Lee could train as hard as he could, life would not be kind to him in this respect.

Right now, life was not kind to him for entirely different reasons. When Gaara pulled away, Lee's lips were red and swollen from the harsh punishment. His confinement loosened a bit and he was busy catching up on oxygen.

Trembling, he tried to get up, but he was shoved back into ground with enough strength to knock the breath out of his body. He wanted to protest, but Gaara put his hand over his lips, silencing him before he could start. Then he felt the wet trail of a man's mouth over the bare skin of his chest, as one hand snaked down to Lee's hips.

"What are you doing?"

His words sounded slurred under the others palm. As the answer came murmured into his skin, he tried to make out the words through the loud thud of rushing blood in his ears.

"You must have an idea already."

How did the subject suddenly turn to sex? He could not even tell when that happened.

All he knew was that hands were roughly exploring him and his legs were opening on their own accord, pulled apart by the invisible force of the jutsu.

As a hand travelled between his thighs, cupping him through the thin fabric of his pants he sucked in a breath, tensing even more. Whatever control he had snapped. He did not care anymore what the other thought.

"Don't do this."

He whispered hoarsely and the other actually did look up at him, only to hold his gaze as his hands helped the pants down Lee's hips and legs. Lee felt a funny pain in his chest. Surely, he did not really deserve so much humiliation.

There he was, naked, put on display and even getting hard as Gaara's restless hand seemed to work magic. As his thumb slowly caressed over the slit again and again, it was suddenly hot and sweet and Lee's toes curled and uncurled in pleasure. Even in this unholy situation, his body was forced to feel good.

He slowly started to relax into the touch and then he felt the wet fumbling of fingers… _there_… down _there_…

Gods!

His mouth opened and closed like he was a fish, being too shocked to do much more as a finger entered him, stretching, probing, followed by another soon after.

What was going on? This was not all right. Lee did not know what he was supposed to think about this. This was uncomfortable and humiliating and he, somewhere deep inside, knew he deserved it. Even if he did not know why or how, it all must have been his fault.

"Relax."

His panicked brain was just starting to decipher the meaning of that single word when he felt it. A pain he had never felt before. He felt hot, cold, sick and even more pain at the same time as he was penetrated slowly. The hand on him began to move again as he was filled to the hilt.

And then he lost it. Sobs broke from his throat, one after another.

He felt more exposed and insecure than ever – no…than he had ever thought possible! And Gaara did not stop. He began to stroke him from the inside as well. After the first gentle shoves he began to thrust, his hips snapping forward and flexing back.

Then he slid one of his hands around to Lee's softening member, fingers wrapping around it, squeezing it into his fist. Lee's ass squeezed back, hugging his cock.

Soon his fingers were flying over Lee's reawaking hardness, matching his body's rhythm. Lee realized he needed to breathe if he did not want to pass out. He closed his teary eyes and prayed this would be over soon. He felt Gaara bend his body slightly, cupping his chin, making Lee look at him again.

The shift in angle caused Lee to gasp. Gaara could tell the change in his body language and fastened his pace, thrusting deeper into the trembling body.

Lee felt strange. He was getting strangely relaxed into the assault. An entirely different kind of tension was taking over his lower body. He began chewing on his lip to hold back the embarrassing little mewling sounds that threatened to escape him.

The pain of the stretch somehow morphed into a burning pleasure he could not explain or escape.

The urge to cry returned just as his body trembled all over. This time it was a very pleasant sensation, though, as he was shooting hot-white ribbons over his stomach.

A soft sound pressed against his skin.

He thought it sounded like his name.

….

He was dressing in a haze and found himself at the door when he finally snapped back to reality. The green eyes were looking at him, just the same cold as before.

But now Lee glared back at him.

He felt like punching, kicking or at least biting – all of which he had had an opportunity or two since he had entered the tent.

None of which he had done…

"Don't get mad."

Gaara opened the door.

"If you find the courage – next time we meet – get even."

.

.

.

End/Tbc...?


End file.
